


the games we play

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Truth or Dare over the phone can actually work, especially if you don't care about following the rules and just want to get your friend to do something she's too afraid to do on her own.Kate's friends dare her to kiss Clint.





	the games we play

**Author's Note:**

> written for trope bingo  
> prompt: truth or dare

“Truth or Dare, chica?” America asked.  
“America, we can’t play truth or dare over the phone,” Kate said.  
“Sure we can. Now, spin the bottle, that presents a bit of a problem remotely, but truth or dare will work just fine. Put me on speaker so the boys can play too.”  
“I think spin the bottle could work,” Billy said. Kate glared at the computer where she could see him and Teddy being all cute and cuddly together.  
“You two don’t need a bottle to start kissing,” America said. She couldn’t see the couple but she knew them well.  
“Aren’t we all a little too old for spin the bottle and truth or dare?” Kate said.  
“You’re never too old for fun. You remember fun don’t you?” America said.  
“We’re just trying to help you, Kate,” Teddy said.  
“I love you guys, but I don’t need help. Everything’s fine. I’m fine.”  
“Oh princess, we all know that’s not true,” America said.  
“She’s right Kate. You’ve been crushing on Clint hard for way too long and it’s starting to drive you crazy” Billy said.  
“It’s driving us all crazy” Teddy muttered.  
“Argh! Fine - okay. We can play truth or dare.” Kate was tired of arguing with her friends. She loved her friends but sometimes they drove her totally crazy.

“So, truth or dare Kate?” America asked.  
“Truth.” Kate figured that would be easier.  
“Are you Kate Bishop in love with Clint Barton?” America asked.  
“What the hell America?” Kate really didn’t want to answer that question. What was the point, they all knew that she was? Why did she have to say it out loud?  
“You could always pick dare” Billy chimed in.  
“Fine. Whatever. You totally better not be recording this. Yes - maybe - I could perhaps be into Clint”

“That wasn’t the question Kate,” Teddy said.  
“He’s right” America pointed out.  
“Urgh! Fine. Yes I’m in love with Clint, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?”  
There was way too much cheering from the peanut gallery. Kate shook her head. With friends like these- she didn’t finish that thought.

“Are we done with this game yet?” Kate asked.  
“No. You have to do a dare now” Teddy said.  
“I don’t think that’s how this game works...” Billy said before he was interrupted by Teddy shushing him.  
“The boys are right Kate - Now’s the time for the dare,” America said.  
“Am I the only one who’s actually played this game?” Kate asked. No one bothered to answer her. 

“I dare you to kiss Clint - on the lips, the next time you see him,” America said. She sounded very proud of herself. Billy and Teddy giggled. Kate considered closing her laptop and shutting off her phone. “What are we, twelve?” Kate asked.  
“We’re just trying to help you, Kate. We love you -- we want to see you happy.” Billy said.  
“You all just want to embarrass me.” 

“We really are just trying to help. You’ve been carrying a torch for Barton in that sulky secret way of yours for far too long. It’s time to take a chance.” Teddy said.  
“A chance on what? Wrecking my team?” Kate asked. That was one of the problems with her feelings for Clint. They were a team - they were partners. She didn’t want to do anything that would ruin that.  
“He’s not gonna drop you from the team, he’s hopeless without you,” Teddy said.

The four of them chatted for a few more minutes; catching up with each other’s lives. It had been a while since they’d been a team. Kate missed the old crew, but she really liked working with Clint. They said their goodbyes. America reminded her of the dare and Teddy closed with “Pictures or it didn’t happen.” Kate shook her head and ended the calls. Even if she did end up kissing Clint, she wasn’t going to be taking pictures. 

Kate’s stomach growled, so she headed down to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. There had to be something to eat in this place. Clint was out for the day. Kate was counting her blessings for that. She managed to find some peanut butter and fluff in the cupboard and some bread on the counter. The bread wasn’t even moldy. A near miracle in Clint’s kitchen. 

Kate was halfway through making a peanut butter and fluff sandwich when Clint walked in. She nearly dropped the jar of fluff.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked.  
“It’s my apartment?” Clint sounded unsure. He tossed his keys on the counter and eyed her sandwich. Kate laughed a little too loud and a little too long. Clint waited.

“I only meant, I thought you were out for the day.” I didn’t expect you back - so soon.” Kate found herself staring at Clint’s lips.  
“Why, were you planning a party or something?” Clint asked.  
“Of course not. I was just -- surprised is all. startled. whatever.” Kate pulled her attention away from Clint’s very kissable lips and busied herself with putting away the jars of peanut butter and fluff.

“Why are you being so weird?” Clint was giving her a look that she couldn’t quite figure out.  
“I’m not being weird. You’re being weird. No weirdness here. All the weirdness is over there with you.” 

Kate decided to keep her flailing hands busy and made some coffee. She couldn’t kiss Clint now. She wanted to kiss him. Her friends would never know that he came home early. They never had to know she didn’t kiss him first thing. She didn’t even have to do it today. She didn’t have to do it at all. It was just a stupid game. They hadn’t even followed the rules. 

“You okay there Hawkeye?” Clint asked.  
“Yeah fine, just making coffee.” Kate kept her attention on the coffee making preparations. 

“You know your sandwich is still just sitting here.”  
Kate had forgotten about the sandwich. She wasn’t hungry anymore. She knew there was no way she could eat.  
“You can eat it if you want.” Kate turned to look at Clint. He was giving her a concerned look.  
“I already ate,” Clint said.

“Coffee? It’s just about ready” Kate said. She was stalling for time. Trying to decide if she should go through with the dare or just forget about it.  
“Sure, I’ll have a cup,” Clint said.  
“Cool. So... I, um... I need to do something.” Kate moved away from the coffee maker.  
“Okay...” 

“It’s just -- it was a dare, okay? I need you to stand there.”  
“You’re kinda freaking me out here Hawkeye.” Clint looked nervous.  
“Just stay there,” Kate said. She closed the space between them.  
“You’re really freaking me out now,” Clint said.

“Shhh... close your eyes.”  
“What? no.” Clint started to back away. Kate grabbed his hand. He stopped.  
“You trust me, right?”  
Clint sighed, “With my life.”  
“Then shut your mouth and close your eyes.” Kate waited until Clint’s eyes were closed, she put her hands on his chest, leaned up and quickly kissed him. Not exactly the most romantic of moments, but it got the job done. 

Clint was standing very still, eyes closed. He hadn’t run away, that was something. Kate debated for a moment and then leaned in again. This kiss was different. Instead of seeing it as a task to get done, she let herself relax and enjoyed it. After a moment Clint was kissing her back. Both coffee and sandwich would be forgotten until the next morning.


End file.
